


Choke on Moonlight

by TheBarghestsNotebook



Series: I am the Drug and You are my Addict [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dark, Dom/sub, F/M, Just building those dark relationships, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 17:16:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13640838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBarghestsNotebook/pseuds/TheBarghestsNotebook
Summary: A stealth mission that's no longer stealthy. Captain America and the Reader are working together to take out an invading force in the forests of Wakanda under orders of the T'Challa. They're a team that doesn't see eye-to-eye, but they will make this quick.





	Choke on Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I haven't forgotten about this series or my other series. School is, as we all know, a demon that sucks the life and creativity out of the best of us.

“I’m not someone who as to be protected, Captain,” the words leave my lips in a sneer as the good man brings his shield up to stop the bullets from hitting me. Without even a flick of my fingers, the shooters fall to the ground.

“Habit,” Rogers responded, spinning around me to throw a punch at someone coming out of the brush.

“Then make it die,” I skip over a body and land a solid kick into the chest of someone else. I sent them flying back, cracking a tree as they slammed against it.

Nineteen to start. Three remaining. Time elapsed four minutes and twenty seven seconds. 

I brought my hand up to take the bullets from one of the remaining soldiers. There’s something about making eye contact with someone as you walk towards them, their bullets doing nothing to their, and seeing the desperation creep in as they don’t know what to do anymore. But they keep on shooting at you because they can’t do anything else. They just can’t stop shooting you even though they know it’s not working. Body following muscle memory while their mind is screaming at them to stop and do something else. For the love of God do something else. The girn it brings to my eyes is like no other.

I grabbed his gun and moved the burning hot barrel out of the way. My fingers wrapped around his neck and I lifted him high. Our gazes never broke as I stared into what so many think are windows to the soul.

“Are you done being dramatic?” Rogers asked me.

“Habit,” I said, bearing down on that man’s soul as I dared him to give me all his dirty little secrets. “Their camp is four miles to the east. They’ll be waiting for us.” I slammed the man into the ground, feeling good as his skull audibly cracked within his helmet.

“What did I say?” Rogers asked me as we started moving east.

“He’ll be fine,” I answered. The good ol’ American boy gave me a no-kill requirement because, for some reason, he didn’t want the blood of these invaders on his hands. Following orders, not knowing what’s going on, they have families, they don’t have a stake in all this, just don’t do it. My ass. We wouldn’t have been revealed if I had been allowed to do things my way. But no, have to play nice with the man with the plan because he was the one calling the shots. And if you don’t play nice, than you get a time out and you can’t see your soldier boy.

Aggravating.

We made our way through the brush as quiet as we pleased. I had grown accustomed to the landscape of Wakanda in the past few weeks. The brush, the forests, the hills, the mountains, the rivers, the lakes. I was not as familiar as I would have liked, but it would do for what T’Challa needed of me. He was a respectable king, humble enough to admit when he was wrong and strong enough to learn from the mistakes of others. As long as he protected my soldier, I would protect him.

The Captain held up his hand and we both stopped. The camp was alive with activity, a good thirty people rushing back and forth to make sure everything was in order. To make sure everything was packed up and good to go. They had been found out and they were leaving.

“They’re not going to leave their men,” Rogers said. I couldn’t tell if he knew their intentions or if he was being hopeful.

“Our orders are to take care of them,” I said. I looked at him and it was a battle of looks. We weren’t given specifics and there was no way in hell I was going to make the Wakandans have to deal with cleaning up after us. “Rogers,” my voice was low as I stared directly into his eyes. Let him feel the bubbling in his stomach. Let him feel the curling beast inside of his chest. Let him feel his fingers itch. Let him feel the burn in his heart. He has restraint, but restraint was not what these people deserved. These people were here to kill us, kill the Wakandans, kill his friends, kill his best friend. He wasn’t going to let that happen. I wasn’t going to allow him to let that happen. Feel it, make him feel his body want to move in ways it never had. Make him feel the longing darkness within himself. Make him feel his jaw tense, his tongue crave for blood. Feel it, Rogers. Feel it.

He licked his lips and turned to look at the camp. My tendrils licked at his heels, caressing his ankles. Come on, Rogers, you know I’m right. 

“Fine,” he said, giving the smallest shake of his head. “But make we do this quickly. Head to the other side, keep them from leaving.”

“Understood.”

I faded into the brush and moved silently around the outskirts of the camp. They wouldn’t know I was there. They wouldn’t know who slashed their tires, who broke their equipment, who toppled their stacks of weapons. They wouldn’t know who set off their grenades until it was too late. 

It felt so good to finally sink my claws into something. 

I made them want to fight me. I made the want to face him and try to fight for their lives. I made them want to end this demon in front of them. Their hearts pounded, rage roared in their ears, their voices were screams of battle cries. There were no means to their attacks, no formation, no professionalism, nothing that would have made it seem like they knew what they were doing. Because they didn’t. They didn’t know what to do against me. All they knew was they had to fight. They had to try to get close, they had to try to tear me limb from limb. In an almost blind fury I had them attack me. And like animals I slaughtered them.

I tore into them, shredding their skin underneath their armor. Flooding the ground with their blood, turning their hardened voices into nothing but whimpers. I broke them, snaping them, fracturing them, using their own splintering bones as weapons against them. It had been too long since I took my fill of carnage and there was nothing that was going to stop me. I forced a man to his knees before I wrenched his jaw from his skull and threw it.

Bullets did nothing to me.

Knives did nothing to me.

Fists did nothing to me.

These humans could do nothing to me.

I did not have to pay attention to what Rogers was doing. I knew he was doing it cleanly, doing it quickly, making sure they didn’t suffer. He was slower than I was, I knew that, just because he had another Vibranium shield didn’t mean he was used to the new design. He would finish with his group as I would finish with mine.

The last person standing, a woman who thought she could surprise me from the shadows. She was quick, sharp, fierce. Prepared to use anything and everything against me. Scrap, broken weapons, pieces of her fallen brethren. A snake, she was. Agile enough to slither around and strike from different directions. But she only gave me so much amusement before I struck her right in her neck. Right through it. I threw the body to the ground, discarding it in the middle of my field of dead. 

Breathing out, I felt the oh so good ecstasy of a job well done. My handiwork was lit up by the almost full moon above it. The lunar body casted its rays across the carnage for all the world to see.

And in that moonlight, Steve Rogers saw me. And he felt something curl around his heart, something that he had never felt before. But something he knew he didn’t completely hate. 

We looked at each other, both of us breathing hard. Him because of the effort and me because of something else. I saw it in his eyes, the churning of something new. The knowledge that what I was doing was more extreme than he was used to, than he thought he would ever be a part of.

“Hurt?” he asked me between breaths.

“No. You?”

“No.”

“I’m going to go deal with the ones we left to the west,” I said as I started to walk.

“You going to be as savage as this?”

I moved passed him, letting my tendrils waft around him, just like an intoxicating scent to make him want to breath in just a little bit more. Pushing just a bit more every time. Water to ankles, to his knees, to his waist. I wouldn’t submerge him just yet. I wanted to see him drown. I wanted his lungs to fill with my influence as he screamed for air.

“No, I’ll make it quick.”

All of it, that feeling in his chest, that life that I lived, that darkness at the back of his mind, he would learn to accept them. He would learn to love them.


End file.
